Life Moves On
by AleryaLeveilli
Summary: A young kunoichi returns to her home after a failed self-appointed mission. What happens when she realizes that everyone she knows has moved on?


Author's note: Not my tsunade oneshot, but a different one I just wanted to play with. Please Read and tell me what you think! I will put it up, promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

A short, slightly built kunoichi made her way to the gates of Konohagakure. Her auburn hair was worn at shoulder length and her eyes were a dark hazel. The clothes she wore were travel worn, but good quality, brown pants, a tan shirt, with black, scuffed knee high sandals. The only hint to her true identity and loyalties was the Konoha hitai-ite on her forehead.

The two guards at the gates noticed her approach and took action. Even though she wore the village's symbol, they didn't recognize her. One of the Chunin called out, "What is your name, kunoichi?"

Her impassive hazel eyes betrayed no emotion as she stared him down. "I am called Kage Ikan." She handed them a scroll that contained written permission to allow her back into the village, signed by the late Godaime Hokage, but dated from before Konoha was attacked by the Akatsuki. "That contains all you need to know about me. May I return home?"

"Yes," one of the guards said, after examining the document to make sure it was authentic. As the woman left them and entered the village, the two guards released their breath gratefully. Something about her had deeply unnerved them and they hoped that they would never cross her path again.

The woman, Kage Ikan, allowed herself a small smile as she began to explore her now-rebuilt home after an absence of over three years. She had changed everything about herself when she had decided to leave to kill the one she thought she had loved. She hadn't succeeded in her self-appointed task to kill him; her ten friends had, almost two years ago. The news had reached her only two months ago, and she had immediately set out to Konoha, hoping to return to her old life.

Glancing up at the Hokage Mountain, she noticed the additional face, her former Sensei, now the Rokudaime Hokage. She took a long look at the face of the Yondaime and remembered the rumor she had heard about his son, a Konoha shinobi who had been raised ignorant of his heritage and was now considered to be one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha. _I wonder who it is, or if there was any truth to that rumor?_

Once she was considered to be one of the top kunoichi of Konoha, a Chunin, a talented medic, and personal apprentice to the Godaime Hokage. Kage Ikan's true name is Haruno Sakura, but no one looking at her right now would guess that is her real identity. Sakura had dyed her bright pink hair and put in contacts to hide her lime-green eyes when she had left her friends behind to go kill Sasuke. The red shirt was also a thing of the past, like her hair and eyes, it was also too distinctive.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw some people who looked vaguely familiar heading toward Konoha Hospital. Sakura took a good look at the two and was shocked to see that it was her old friend Yamanaka Ino and former teammate Sai. Curious now, she decided to follow them.

"I'm grateful they decided to wait to tell us once visiting hours had begun at the hospital. Will all of the Konoha Eleven be there?" Ino asked.

"Everyone who isn't already there," Sai replied. They were holding hands, much to Sakura's surprise. "You have this huge flower arrangement for them at your store, why didn't you bring it?"

"Because it will be delivered to their home, Sai-kun," Ino told him. The girl was still wearing purple, but now she was wearing a simple light purple shirt with dark purple pants. Sai was still dressed in dark grey, but was thankfully no longer showing off his stomach. His smiles had changed as well; they were genuine, not forced and creepy.

Sai turned his head and noticed some people heading towards them, raised his free hand and called out, "Genius, Sandstorm, are you going to the hospital too?"

Sakura caught her breath in shock as Shikamaru and Temari joined Sai and Ino. They were also holding hands and wearing wedding bands. _So, Sai and Ino, Shikamaru and Temari, I wonder who else has gotten together while I've been gone? I know Kiba had a little thing for Hinata and Tenten was making eyes at Neji. What about Naruto?_

Sakura continued to shadow her friends until they had arrived at the hospital. Once in the waiting room, she made herself comfortable in a shadowy corner and continued to observe. More people gradually trickled in, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Lee all arrived at the same time. Neji and an obviously pregnant Tenten followed them, and to round out the group, the last ones to enter were Iruka-sensei, Mitarashi Anko, Kurenai-sensei with a solemn, red-eyed little girl, and Yamato-taicho.

"So, Ino, Sai have you two set the date yet?" Kurenai asked, as she watched Kiba play with her little girl.

"For my Jonin trials or our wedding?" Ino replied with a grin. "We're getting married in four months and two months later, I will be taking my trials."

"Thank you," Tenten said, sounding relieved, "I'm due in three months. I won't be pregnant in any pictures."

"That's why I insisted on waiting until after your due date," Ino replied with a laugh, "Kunoichi have to stick together."

Tenten laughed along with her, "Since we are so outnumbered, you are right, we do need to stick together."

"Is that the reason why I am always invited for girl's night out, even though I am a Suna ninja, not a Konoha?" Temari asked with a faint scowl on her face.

"No, it's because you are a lot of fun," Tenten replied.

As she continued to eavesdrop, Sakura felt her heart begin to sink. Her friends all had full, enjoyable lives. Most were Jonin now, many were dating, and some were engaged (Like Sai and Ino) or married (Neji and Tenten). They barely mentioned Sasuke, who had been the focus of Sakura's life for many years, first as a love interest, and then as a target. There was only a passing comment Kiba made about 'the traitor who got more than he bargained for from Naruto.' She was spoken about just one time, a passing remark from Ino that if Sakura was still around, she would want her to be a bridesmaid.

_Naruto isn't here, _Sakura noticed, _maybe he is already here. I'll go find him and hopefully I can explain what I meant to say three years ago._

She got up from her chair and slipped into the other areas on the hospital, trying to find her blonde, outspoken teammate. Finally, she heard his voice coming from inside a room.

"Are you feeling better, Hinata-hime?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. _Why is Naruto with Hinata? Did she get hurt on a mission the two of them were on? _Not even felling guilty, she continued to eavesdrop.

"I am, Naruto-kun. Don't look so serious, I feel fine. Do you know if everyone is here yet?"

"Shizune says that she'll bring them up once Kakashi-sensei arrives. Minato and Sayuri are in the nursery right now. Once everyone arrives, she'll bring them out." With a shock, Sakura finally realized what portion of the hospital she was in, the maternity ward. Naruto continued talking to Hinata, "I like the names, Hinata-hime, Minato after my father and Sayuri after your grandmother. I almost fainted when Shizune said there was another baby coming out."

"I was just as shocked, even though twins run in my family. They both have your hair, and Minato looks just like you."

"But with your eyes. Your father and Hanabi will visit this evening, because the clan elders are trying to give him another headache. At least they can't seal you for marrying me and they aren't allowed to seal our babies. I am glad that once we told them I am the Yondaime's son they backed off about sealing you."

Sakura gasped and staggered against the wall. _The Yondaime's son is Naruto? Naruto and Hinata are married with newborn twins?_ All of her dreams and fantasies about returning home had been nothing like the reality she was experiencing. Everyone had moved on with their lives and had pretty much forgotten about her. Naruto, who had constantly asked her for dates, had moved on and was now married to shy little Hyuuga Hinata, and a father. Even Lee, who had also pursued her, was now dating a girl named Tama who was a clothing designer. She turned to leave, not caring about the rest of Naruto and Hinata's conversation. In her flight to get out of the hospital, she only paused once, to look into the nursery window and see the babies laying in their bassinettes. It was obvious which two were Naruto and Hinata's, the boy and girl with blonde fuzz on their heads and pale eyes, and the name Namikaze on their name cards.

Once she was out of the hospital, she made her way to a nearby park and began to weep. What was left for her here in Konoha anymore? She had killed Juugo and defeated Suigetsu, but had failed to take care of Sasuke and Karin. No one seemed to care about her; they'd all forgotten her and moved on with their lives. She didn't belong here anymore.

Naruto heard the footsteps from the hallway, but just assumed it was a nurse going about her rounds. He put it out of his mind as he helped his wife sit up and brush out her long, blue-black hair. As he helped her prop her up with pillows, he couldn't resist a smile. Hinata was exhausted from giving birth, but still radiantly beautiful. _What did I do to deserve this girl? _

Hinata looked at her husband and asked, "What are you smiling about, Naruto-kun?"

"I have pretty much everything a guy could ask for, a beautiful wife, two healthy babies, and a bunch of good friends," he replied, "Why shouldn't I be happy?"

Hinata gave him a smile, but knew what he was missing. The only friend they were missing today was Sakura. Naruto still had strong feelings for his team mate, but Hinata wasn't threatened by them. Naruto had told her that he viewed Sakura as a sister and one of his best friends, nothing more. Ever since her disappearance, it had grown hard for the Konoha Eleven to even speak of her. No one knew of she was alive or dead. All they knew was that Sasuke had not seen her, so if she was dead, he wasn't the cause. Everyone missed her, but they all hoped that if Sakura was still alive, she had found a place where she could be happy.

That night, Kage Ikan left the village of her birth, never to return. She traveled to a small town in the Land of Fire and began offering her services as a medic. Occasionally there was news from Konoha, but the only time she paid attention to it was when Hatake Kakashi retired as Hokage and named Namikaze Naruto as his successor.

Many years later, when the village was being bothered by bandits, a team of Konoha shinobi was hired to help out. One of the young ninja was a blonde-haired, pale-eyed boy named Namikaze Minato, son of Naruto and Hinata. During the course of the mission, Sakura had a chance to speak with the young Chunin. Sakura mentioned to him that she was born and schooled in Konoha and wanted to know what had happened to some of her old classmates. Minato, not knowing the medic was Haruno Sakura, gladly shared details of his parents and their friends' lives. All were now happily married with children, with Naruto and Hinata having the most with six children, including Minato.

When the mission was done and the bandits were taken care of, he asked the medic one last question. "Did you know Haruno Sakura? My dad calls her his sister, and she was a teammate of his. No one knows what happened to her and it tears them up inside. They don't like to talk about her if they can help it. They all still hope she is alive and had a good life. My parents say if they could see her one last time, they would tell her to be happy. All the Konoha Eleven feel like that."

As Sakura watched the team depart, she reflected on Minato's final words. _That's why they didn't talk about me all those years ago, they had no clue what had happened to me and it was tearing them up inside. All my old friends want is for me to be happy? Then I will do my best, starting today. That is a promise. Now I'm starting to sound like Naruto! _She smiled as she made her way to the store. A widower had been asking her out lately. He was a nice man with three sweet children. Even though Sakura been the one treating his wife when she died of pneumonia two years ago, he hadn't blamed her for her death. Why not take a chance?

The end


End file.
